


Warning: Do Not Antagonize the Archangel

by bkwrm523, FaeQueen



Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, Writer's Block
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-15
Updated: 2015-08-15
Packaged: 2018-04-14 22:25:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,056
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4582395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bkwrm523/pseuds/bkwrm523, https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaeQueen/pseuds/FaeQueen
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You complain to your boyfriend, Gabriel, of writer's block.  He doesn't help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Warning: Do Not Antagonize the Archangel

**Author's Note:**

> ...or do. Whatever  
>  or Goddamnit, Gabriel  
> Author’s Note: This… just sorta happened. I don’t really know what to say.

You sigh in frustration, fighting the urge to pitch your computer out the window.

 

“Goddamnit, Gabriel!”  You yell out loud.

 

“What?”  A familiar voice came from behind you.  “What’d I do?”  You spin your chair partway, enough to give your archangel boyfriend a venomous glare.

 

“I can’t write!”  Your voice is mixed with frustration, irritation, and a tiny bit of anguish.  Gabriel blinks, confused.  You can practically hear the wheels in his head turning as he carefully considers how to proceed.

 

“I’m sorry, cupcake.”  Gabriel answers finally, going for soothing.  “But, how is this my fault?”

 

“I need a certain amount of sexual frustration to write smut.  And it’s _your_ fault that I’m _out_ of sexual frustration!”

 

Gabe smirked, stalking forward and placing his hands on your shoulders.  "Oh, is that so?"  In hindsight, the tone of his voice should've probably told you to leave off while you had the chance.  But you were too edgy and too anxious.  Not to mention frustrated  "I'm sure I can oblige you."  Gabriel continued, his voice a low purr that sent very slight shivers down to your still-sated nethers.

 

"Don't try to charm your way out of this."  You grumble, losing the fight between your brain and your ovaries.  What's more, you're certain that Gabriel knows it.  "This is still your fault." The smirk on Gabriel’s face said it all.

 

"Moi?  I would never!"  Gabriel replied, one hand pressed to his chest in mock indignation before he moved in to nibble that spot under your earlobe.  The one that, had you been standing, your legs would be jelly.  "As an Archangel, I have to set an example for my brothers."  Deft fingers tugged your shirt aside to bare one shoulder.  "So sweetheart, I have to make it up to you."  He wheeled you around in your computer chair, capturing your lips in a sizzling kiss that sent shocks down to your toes.  "Somehow."  Whiskey colored eyes met yours, and you had to fight the urge to swallow.

 

You swallow hard, suppressing an "eep."  Your hands clench the arms of your chair so hard your knuckles turn white as you feel Gabriel’s mouth drop down to your neck.  Don't let your head roll back.  Don't do it.  Gabriel just chuckles.  He doesn't need to read your mind to know that he's affecting you.  
  
"Why so quiet, baby?"  Gabriel murmures against your skin softly.  You bite your lip hard, willing yourself not to make a noise.  When you don’t reply, you feel him smirk against your skin.  “I bet I can make you make a noise,” Gabriel promises, half singing.  You swallow hard.

 

“Do your worst.”  You finally reply, your voice shakier than you would like to admit.  Gabriel laughs, hugs you, and swoops you up in his arms.

 

“That’s my girl.”  He croons as he carries you bridal style over to your bed.  He plops you down on in, gently, and crawls on top of you.  His lips connect to yours as he kisses you, deeply and passionately.  You barely swallow down a moan at the last moment before it escapes.  You know you’re going to lose this fight.   _He_ knows you’re going to lose this fight.  And _he_ knows that _you_ know you’re going to lose this fight.  Why are you bothering with this again?

 

Oh, right.  Pride.

 

“I think lack of air is getting to ya, sugar.”  Gabriel says. laughing a little and breaking the kiss.

 

“Stop reading my mind, Gabriel”  You hiss at him, voice soft.

 

“Can’t make me.”  Gabriel sings, leaning down to resume suckling on your neck before you can reply.  You bite your lip hard, staying quiet getting harder and harder.  “Aaaand that’s not the only thing getting harder,” Gabriel murmurs.

 

“God.  Damnit.  Gabe,” you gasp out.  His sense of humor is, as ever, unique.  He is the only person who could possibly make such a stupid and cheesy joke funny.

 

“Awww.  That’s sweet of you, honey.”  Gabriel purred.  Your clothes have vanished sometime when you weren’t paying attention, and Gabriel drifts down towards your breasts, moving so slowly it’s painful.

 

“I’m going to hurt you.”  You manage to say through gritted teeth.  He’s taking so long to get to your nipples, you desperately want to beg him.  But that would mean losing, and you still have some self-control left.

 

“Maybe later,” Gabriel replies absently.  “Right now, I’m busy making you scream.”  His mouth finally closes on a nipple, biting harshly before sucking just as hard.  Your back arches into him, and a moan fights to escape your mouth.  You bit your bottom lip again savagely, nearly drawing blood in an effort to keep silent.  Gabriel growls around your breast and tweaks the other breast with a hand.  Your legs kick a little and your hands clench the sheets hard.  Finally, he releases you and your back falls back down to the mattress.  You pant hard for a moment, not focusing on Gabriel’s next move as you fight to catch your breath.

 

That turned out to be a mistake.

 

You feel Gabriel’s mouth on your neck, sucking viciously at your pulse point as two fingers enter you, massaging your walls and seeking your pulse point determinedly.  Startled, a squeal leaves your mouth followed by a yelp.  Gabriel’s fingers never pause in you, but his mouth leaves your neck move directly in front of your face, a proud smirk alighting his handsome features.

 

“I win.”  Gabriel tells you smugly.  Your irritated reply is smothered by him laying a brief but passionate kiss on you.

 

“Oh!  Fu… Gabe!”  You moan, the noises coming from your lips uncontrollably now as you feel his stubble scratch roughly against your thighs, and his tongue pushes inside of you.  You are a writhing bucking mess as Gabriel uses every little trick in the book he knows (and likely he wrote the damn book), but suddenly you are suddenly achingly shockingly, empty.

 

"Goddamnit Gabriel!”  You yell at him, “get your ass back here and finish what you started!"  Whiskey colored eyes bore a hole into you as he rises, your juices dripping off his chin.  

 

"Sorry, cupcake; I can't.  You said you wanted frustration-" Gabriel began.  However, to be denied just at the edge of pure bliss had turned you into a madwoman.  You literally launched yourself at Gabriel, snarling "I'll show you frustration!"

 

His back landed on the bed, a wide smile on his face.  As his back landed, his clothes suddenly vanished, leaving him as naked as you.  You kiss him, trying to convey your frantic desire through the press of your lips against his.  One of your hands drifts down and grips his very erect length firmly, drawing a moan from his lips as you pump him.  His hips thrust into your grip, as Gabriel continues to groan into your mouth.

 

With a snarl, you abandon his lips, and dive down his body.  A yell escapes Gabriel’s lips when his cock disappears into your mouth, and you suck hard.  You rest one hand lightly on his chest to ground yourself, and the other drops down to grip his length and pump him as you suck hard and bob your head on him.  Another startled squeak escapes you when you feel his hand fumbling on your ass, drifting down between your legs.  Without taking your mouth or hands off him, you carefully wiggle out of reach.

 

“N- uhh… no you don’t.”  Gabriel tried to growl at you.  Your hips are grabbed, gently but firmly, and pulled back into his reach.  His fingers gravitate towards your center again, stroking you erratically as he gets closer and closer to climax.

 

Finally, as he is getting very close, you pull him out of your mouth and release his length.  Climbing off the bed with his fingers inside of you is difficult, but he releases you with a confused expression.  Legs a little unsteady, you slowly make your way back to your computer desk.

 

“Sweetheart?”  Gabriel calls softly from the bed.  “Something wrong?”

 

“Nothing, baby.”  You coo back at him, turning to look at his slightly worried look with a fake innocent expression.  “Now that you’ve helped me get more frustrated, I thought I’d go vent it by writing some smut about Castiel, or maybe Balthazar.”

 

Gabriel's eyes narrow, the look of pure desire and frustration making your breath catch in your throat.  Without thinking, you stop moving, feeling as though your feet are frozen to the ground.  You blink, and Gabriel is in front of you.  He is still gloriously naked and erect.  The look in his eyes is furious, and near feral.

 

"Nobody makes you wet but me," Gabriel growls at you.  He grabs the back of your neck with one hand, and pulls you into a demanding kiss.  His tongue pushes forcefully into your mouth, making you submit instinctively.  Behind Gabriel, you hear a faint 'pop'.  Gabriel releases your lips then, allowing you to gasp for breath for a moment.  Over his shoulder, you see smoke coming from your computer.  You frown; did the jealous little shit just wreck your computer _on purpose?!_

 

You open your mouth to reproach him, but only whimpers escape as his mouth lands on your breasts, sucking harshly and biting each nipple in turn.  You grab his shoulders, still operating mostly on instinct, as his arms go around your back.  A faint flutter of wings sounds, and your back gently impacts the mattress.

 

"I'm gonna make you come."  Gabriel lifts his head from your breasts to spear you with liquid brown eyes in a determined expression.  "The only name you're gonna scream is mine, understand?"  He nearly snarls at you.  Incapable of words, all you can do is nod at him.  Gabriel dives down your body, attaching his mouth to your clit and sucks.  One of his hands grasps your hip firmly, lifting it off the bed to give him better access, and the other hand pushes two fingers inside you, curling and stroking and thrusting until your vision goes blurry.  Moans and cries drop from your lips as your hands clench on the sheets, and your hips thrust frantically into him.  Suddenly, his fingers hit your gspot, and you nearly scream.  Gabriel moans into you, forcing the scream out of your throat as you cum hard.  Gabriel makes an eager noise that you faintly hear, and quickly moves to lick you clean.

 

Finally, your back falls back down to the mattress (when did you arch it?), and you pant hard.  Gabriel crawls back up your body and captures your lips in a kiss.

 

“Beautiful,” Gabriel purrs at you between kisses.  “Taste so sweet.  Sweeter than any candy, sugar.”  Gabriel lifts one hand to caress your side, moves it up to caress your breast lightly.  He finally releases your lips and nuzzles his face into your neck.

 

“Please be ready, honey.”  Gabriel pleads, not removing his face from you.  “Can’t wait much longer.”

 

“Need you in me,” you murmur in reply, lifting your arms to wrap around his neck.

 

That is all the invitation your archangel needs.  You hear him snarl, mouth inches from your ear, and thrusts into you.  His pace is brutal, punishing.  His hand drifts down and tweaks your clit, making you moan loudly and squirm under him frantically.  You plead and beg, no longer able to think through the intense pleasure you feel.  Your fingernails dig furrows into his back, making him arch and pound you harder.

 

“Come!”  Gabriel demands.  “Come on me, scream my name!”  You obey helplessly, losing track of time before you slump down to the mattress, exhausted.  Gabriel collapses on top of you moments later, panting into your ear.  You’re not sure how long you two lay there, unmoving, before someone speaks.

 

“This doesn’t help my writer’s block, ass.”  You tell Gabriel, trying to sound grumpy.  Gabriel laughs breathlessly into your ear.

  
“Consider it research, cupcake.”  Gabriel purrs.  “And on that note, I think I can manage some more.  Since the first round didn’t solve the problem.”  Impossibly, you feel his cock swelling inside you again.  Your eyes get huge, as he pulls his head back to grin at you.  You wrap your arms around Gabriel’s neck.  You remember from experience that, when he gets in these moods, there’s no telling how long he’ll keep you occupied.


End file.
